HiStOrIa De Un SuEñO
by Hio Ivanov
Summary: ENTREN Y VERAN SONGFIC YAOI KAI Y YURIY CANCION: LA DEL TITULO Y ES DE LA OREJA DE VANGOH DEDICADA: A MI BB KRYSTAL HIK


Bueno he aquí mi primer songfic espero y les guste si no ay me avisan

OK espero y les guste este fic es dedicado para la linda de mi bebe krystral HIK espero te guste. Es con todo el cariño posible

Advertencia: pues no creo un poquito de kaixyuriy mas no creo que eso sea una advertencia o si? A y creo que se podria clasificar con mpreg

Y como saben beyblade no me pertenece si no no estaria escribiendo y el el anime bryan yuriy y kai saldrian mas y cosas por el estilo solo mispersonajes me pertenecen como Sion hiwatari ivanov je

-dialogo-

"pensamientos"

(mis metichadaz aunk no creo que haya)

/letra de la canción/

Moscú Rusia 2 a.m.

En una habitación de la mancion hiwatari duerme tranquilamente un niño de tan solo 8 años descansando en su cama aquel niño de ojos rojos, piel blanca como la nieve y un hermoso cabello rojo sangre. Se ve a un ser entrar

- Sion- se oyo un murmullo en la habitación mientras una mano transparente acariciaba al niño haciendolo levemente temblar

-Sion mi niño escuchame, cuida a tu padre ayudalo a que no vuelva ser ese ser humano que no sentia, que no amaba ahora te tiene a ti para que le ilumines su vida, mi niño no llores por favor yo estoy muy bien en ese cielo tan grande aunque los extraño, en un futuro no me recordaras pero espero que eso no llege a pasar. Sera mejor irme tan solo venia a despedirme mi bebe solo decirte adios y verte por ultima vez-

Perdona que entre sin llamar,  
no es èsta la hora y menos el lugar.  
Tenìa que contarte que en el cielo no se està tan mal.  
Mañana ni te acordaràs,  
tan sòlo fue un sueño te repetiràs,  
y en forma de respuesta pasarà una estrella fugaz.  
Y cuando me marche estarà, mi vida en la Tierra en paz,  
yo solo quería despedirme, darte un beso y verte una vez mas.

Mientras aquel ser de ojos azules y cabello rojo de fuego con dos hermosas alas veía a su primogénito que tenía el rostro de haber llorado de haber derramado aquellas salinas gotas.

-Mi bebe por favor no llores mas, no te pongas triste que desde el cielo te veré y protegeré siempre además te quiero ver con aquella hermosa sonrisa que te caracteriza…yo me i.e. y tratare de visitarte pero no llores mas por mi, sion entiende es por tu bien y el de kai

Promete que serás feliz,  
te ponías tan guapa al reír.  
Y así, solo así quiero recordarte,   
así como antes, así, adelante,  
así, vida mía mejor será así.

Y al terminar de decir aquello el pequeño pelirrojo empezaba a abrir aquellos tiernos ojos…pero si los abría lo vería bien y el se marcharía….

- no sion..duerme descansa aquí estoy yo- mientras veía como aquella hermosa criatura suya sonreía a tan dulces palabras y se acurrucaba en su colcha

-da! Cántame un canción..- bostezando medio adormilado le pidió

Y aquel hermoso ángel lo arropo mientras comenzaba a tararear una canción

-te quiero adiós- casi en un susurro al caer otra vez en un profundo llanto

-yo también y no será un adiós mi bebe me veras siempre en tus sueños- con lagrimas en sus ojos al recordar aquella triste noche

FLASH BACK

Llovía y un niño de 7 años corría desesperadamente por las frías calles de Moscú…pero que hacia un niño tierno y frágil corriendo en esa calles frías y solas? Solo el lo sabia, pero tenia que llegar a aquel sitio, tenia que avisarle a el lo que estaba pasando si no…el moriría, su papi moriría a manos de ese señor, y el no quería eso, había logrado escapar gracias a que su papi lo había sacado de la casa antes de que empezara todo, se sentía muy mal no quería pensar nada malo no quería llorar eso no lo podía hacer su padre le había dicho que no era bueno llorar que llorar no era de un hiwatari, mas que podía hacer en esos momentos había visto como aquel señor del que su papi siempre oyó hablar con desprecio lo estaba golpeando lo esta lastimando, lo estaba matando. Y el que hacia…huyo pero no huyo por gusto asi su papi le había dado la orden y lo primero que pudo hacer fue a buscar a su padre tenia que avisarle, tenían que detener a ese señor tenia que detener a Boris. Llego a la oficina de su padre y entro sin acatar lo que la secretaria le decia.

-PADRE BORIS ESTA EN CASA CON MI PA..- grito sin importarle la gente que ahora habia estado hablando con su padre mas no pudo terminar de decir lo que habia empezado cuando un escalofrios recorrio su pequeño cuerpo y después no recordo nada mas excepto que el el funeral su padre no lo dejo hacercarse ni ver a su papi por ultima vez.

FIN FLASH BACK

-nos vemos mi pequeño ya es tarde y estas pronto a despertar no llores esfuérzate es tu turno de alegrar siempre a tu padre nos veremos otra noche a y feliz cumpleaños mi niño

Ahora debes descansar,  
deja que te arrope como años atrás.   
¿Te acuerdas, cuando entonces, te cantaba antes de ir a acostar?  
Tan sólo me dejan venir,  
dentro de tus sueños para verte a ti.  
Y es que aquella triste noche,  
no te di ni un adiós al partir

-es hora de marcharme solo queria decirte adios y poderte ver una vez mas- a lo que deposito un beso en la frente, para poder salir de la habitación y dirigirce a donde dormia su otro gran amor

- adios mi fénix cuida a un nuestro hijo por favor- besando aquellos carnosos labios produciendo en el bicolor un escalofrio se retiro dejando todo mas en calma  
/

Y cuando me marche estará,  
mi vida en la Tierra en paz.   
Yo solo quería despedirme,  
darte un beso y verte una vez más.  
/

En la mancion hiwatari ivanov en la puerta de esta un hermoso angel se despeda

-por favor no dejes de sonreír jamas asi te quiero quiero reordarte para siempre asi mi bebe y kai los quiero a ambos   
/

Promete que serás feliz,  
te ponías tan guapo al reír.  
Y así, solo así quiero recordarte.   
Así, como antes, así, adelante,  
así, vida mía ahora te toca a Ti,  
solo a Ti seguir nuestro viaje.  
Se está haciendo tarde, tendré que marcharme,  
en unos segundos vas a despertar.  
/

al dia siguiente sion salio corriendo de su habitación para llegar a la habitación de su padre sin importarle nada salto a la cama de kai gritandon

-PADRE…PADRE…EL VINO-con emocion en el rostro

-eh? Quien sion – confundido

-mi papi mi pai yuriy estuvo aquí me canto y arropo-

-sion- con ternura al ver a su hijo pensar que yura lo habia visitado

- papi podemos ir a su tumba para agradecerle que me alla venido a ver- feliz

-pero sion es tu cumpleaños- mirando rara la petición de su hijo

-porfavor damelo como regalo de cumpleaños siii-\

a lo que kai no pudo mas que asentir ante tal suplica de el unico recuerdo que yuriy dejo se su unica union que aun tenia con el pelirrojo. Ya después de alistarce se dispucioeron a salir de la mancion al llegar al cementerio se dirigieron a la mejor sona del cementerio donde decia famili hiwatari y en una lapida el nombre de "yuriy ivanov de hiwatari""gran esposo compañero y padre sin igual"

-gracias papi- sion depositaba mientras un ramo de rosas blancas (que son las favoritas de krys tmb) sobre la tuma ya después de unos instantes ambos se regresaron pero kai al mirar atraz diviso a yuris vestido de blanco y con unas hermosas alas diciendo adios a lo el solo sonrio

-te amo yura y siempre te amare prometo siempre cuidar el fruto de nuestro amor- susurro

-eh? Dijiste algo padre- confundido de no haber oido bien

-no vamos por un helado sion- sonriendo

FIN

Bueno como ya habia dicho este fic es dedicado a Krystal H.I.K. no olvides que bryan y yo te queremos mucho y bene cuidala mucho je

Nos leemos pronto


End file.
